


Maybe we should.

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bcs I'm sad, Im sad for them :((, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Junhoe is in his room again, locking himself away from everybody.





	Maybe we should.

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm sad.  
> -junhoe looks sad.  
> -I didn't re-read this. So sorry for errors  
> -I hope you like it.

Junhoe is in his room again, locking himself away from everybody.

This past few days are heavy for him, he's having a hard time to grow a big smile on his face like he used to before. He's having a hard time not to force himself to laugh at the moment that is really fun. 

And his having a hard time to fit himself with Jiwon. 

He can still remember the last time they talked, face to face. 

 

 

"Hyung." He called out. They're sitting at the park which Jiwon more prefer than to his room, it's suffocating there not like here, the air is really fresh. 

"What is it you want to talk about?" Jiwon's eyes might not on him, but the elder can feel everything and including Junhoe's unnecessary movements. 

Its suddenly hard to breathe.

Junhoe sigh. "Us." And by the word 'Us' he really means the both of them. The real them.

"What's with us? I told you already that-" he was cut off by the younger. 

"I don't really like you? That I just force myself because our friends are teasing us?" He never heard that from Junhoe, but that's what he feels. 

He's chasing Junhoe into nonstop... until one-day Junhoe confessed and he suddenly doesn't feel the same anymore. 

"Look." He takes a deep breath "Junhoe. I get it, but I don't feel the same anymore." 

Junhoe could feel his heart stabbing in different types of knives, he can feel how he died inside. A suddenly shocked.

"But last week-"

"I know, its all just part of the fan service. They enjoyed it so I guess we did great." Jiwon showed a fake smile, he's also hurt to avoid Junhoe. But what can he do? He must end this Push and Pull game that they have or unless he won't be able to stop himself.

"Oh. Then why you need to avoid me?" They looked up the stars above them, the witnesses of the two-man and mayhaps a two broken hearts. 

"I need to avoid you okay? We can't- you know, we just can't..."

Silence.

Why they can't? They love each other, what's wrong with that? Or is Junhoe the only one that's in love because Jiwon had enough?

Nobody dares to move, they just lookup. 

Junhoe remembered how those stars are into Jiwon's eyes whenever they talk to each other. "Am I too late Ji?" 

He said those with a Brittle voice. Yes, he's too late, he knows it. But he wants to make sure or at least to know that he still has a little chance. 

Jiwon finally face him and he was surprised to see Junhoe's tears, dripping down from his eyes. He never thought he would see Junhoe cry tonight. 

"Hey. Don't cry." Jiwon closed the gap between them, he wipes Junhoe's every tear but it was nonstop. 

"I'm late right? I know. I saw how you look into his  eyes." Junhoe avoid his hand and starts to wipe his own years.

'So this is how it feels like huh. Forcing your feeling, yourself to someone.'

Jiwon's face is puzzled, he doesn't know what Junhoe's talking about.

Junhoe also face him, the younger try to sly a smile as much as he can. 

"Why we're like this?" Jiwon can't reply, it's like there's something on his throat. "After this... I don't know. If ever I leave, don't chase me okay?" Junhoe tried to sound strong. 

"Don't confuse yourself that you still have feelings for me or don't pity me... I don't think if I will still be there." Junhoe stood up as his last tear dropped onto the ground. 

It lingered into Jiwon's ear. He knows the feeling of being hurt because that's what he felt for years. 

Junhoe left him. 

 

 

Jiwon knocked into Junhoe's door. It opened wide. He faced Junhoe who's eyes are swollen and tired.

"Oh. H-hyung." He sniff. 

Jiwon feels guilty for the man in front of him. Now he's confused. 

He pulled Junhoe into his arms and hug him as tight as possible. He closed his eyes and savor the moment. 

Its warm.

"I told you. Don't be confuse or pity me right?" Junhoe's breath against his ear. 

It feels home.

"We're just hurting ourselves."

Its comfortable. 

"We must stop our game here."

It feels safe. 

"We can't." 

 

He broke the hug and holds Junhoe's arms. He looks on the floor until he can't see his feet anymore, his eyes are filled with tears. 

Why it is like this? When he's going to chase Junhoe, the latter is pushing him away. Now, when its Junhoe who's chasing him, he's pushing the younger away. 

Its always like this. They both already said that they're tired, but they also can't stop themselves. 

"We're both tired... and I hope." Jiwon looked at him with sad eyes. Junhoe forced a smile. "This time we mean it." Junhoe tapped his shoulder and slowly closed the door. 

Jiwon stand there as he heard how Junhoe crash down into the floor, he can hear Junhoe's sobs, he can hear how tired he is.

 

"Maybe we should."

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pass by on my cc, I badly need some feedbacks because I think I write boring stuffs :(( 
> 
> Thank u for reading this. Have a great day.
> 
> @Junbobert


End file.
